


Strange Dream

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, Masturbation, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rimming, The Quidditch Pitch: Self Pleasure, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-11
Updated: 2006-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Harry dreams.





	Strange Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For [](http://shocolate.livejournal.com/profile)[**shocolate**](http://shocolate.livejournal.com/)  


* * *

  
"Fiddlesticks!"

Harry was startled when he heard the exclamation. "Lumos," he whispered as he held his wand up to look down the dark hallway to his right. His eyes widened at what he saw. Ron was everywhere.

He took a step forward and stared at Ron glowering. "Who are you?" he demanded, knowing full well that was Ron back in the common room.

"I'm bored!Ron," the redhead said before sighing dramatically. "There's never anything fun to do. I've eaten all my custard and Prince Rupert stole my chocolate."

Harry backed away from him and moved down the castle hallway to the next Ron, who was scowling, wet, and covered in freckles. "Who?"

"I'm grumped!toned!self-drying!Ron," he snapped. "Wanna make something of it?"

"No," Harry hastily said before he moved to the next one. "Hey, you look the same as the other guy."

"Nah, he's self-drying! I'm just grumpy and wet," Ron snarled before he took a drink of what looked like a margarita.

"And don't even say it," another Ron spoke up as he joined Grumpy and Wet. "I'm grumpy!wet!quidditch!Ron. See? Quidditch!"

Then the two Rons began to snog and Harry could help looking at Ron's arse. He hastily moved further down the hall and gaped when he found Ron sucking his cock. Well, it obviously wasn't _him_ since he was currently gaping at the two boys, and the other Harry was quiet wet.

"Hello, mate," Wet!Harry greeted before he leaned over and began to suck a second Ron's cock.

"I'm dry!Ron," Ron explained as Harry adjusted his growing erection. "Wet!Harry just became oral sex!Harry, you know? Isn't it funny how one act can change a person? Do you like teaspoons? I've got a collection..."

Harry didn't wait to find out more. He ran down the hallway, ducking the attack canaries, ignoring the shagging and snogging couples he past. Bill and Fleur snogging against the wall. Another version of him with Ginny, which made him stop and go, "What the bloody fuck? Wrong Weasley, moron!" and slap the back of his other version's head.

He also stopped when he ran past a Harry and a Ron with Hermione. They somehow were in the shower fucking and, God, she had nice tits. He forgot about the canaries as he began to wank, though he frowned when he noticed that Ron's foreskin seemed to be invisible. Hermione was giving Harry a fucking amazing blowjob judging from the sounds his other version was making and Harry finally gave in to temptation and knelt behind the Ron.

He parted his arse cheeks and began to lick as oral sex!Ron kept licking Hermione's wet cunt. Ron's arse was gorgeous, definitely teh pretty (Harry stopped thrusting his tongue inside Ron's arse to try to figure out why he'd thought that before deciding Ron's arse was too good to ignore), and he soon had his cock thrusting in and out. When Harry came, he cried out, "Weasley is my kink," and shot his load all over the pygmy puff tattoo on Ron's bare arse.

Harry woke up with a start, his hand covered in come, and his heart beating fast. He turned to look and saw _his_ Ron sleeping, mouth hanging open, and snores rather loud. He grinned as he curled up beside him and drifted back to sleep, knowing he had the best version of all. The real Ron.


End file.
